Teen Wolf
by Endlessgoodbyes
Summary: Season 1:Alisha McCall twin sister of Scott McCall had a normal life while not really she started see thing when she was 10 and now she older and her Brother Scott is a new bitten Werewolf. Can Stiles and Alisha help Scott control himself? Or will he lose control? I don't own Teen wolf I only own the character Alisha and some of the lines.
1. Wolf Moon 1

*Scott's P.O.V*  
I sitting in my room fixing my Lacrosse stick after I was done I did some chin-ups. When I was done with the chin ups I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth, I suddenly heard a noise I got dressed I grabbed a baseball bat. I went to check on Alisha, but she was already standing in the hall way.

"Is everything okay." She asked. "I thought I heard something." I said. I looked into mom's room and find her sleeping hanging half way off the bed. I close her door silently. "Stay behind me." I whisper to Alisha. We headed down the stairs I opened the door looking around.

I walk to the stairs and that when a figure showed up in front of me. I screamed and I was about swing, but I notice it was Stiles. I should of hit him anyways. I heard my sister laughing behind me. I turned and glared at her. "Stiles, what the hell are you doing?" I asked. "You weren't answering your phone! Why do you have a bat?." He yelled.

"He thought you were a predator!" Alisha said. He laughed. "Look I know it's late, but you've got to hear this. I saw my dad leave twenty minutes ago, dispatch called. They're bringing every officer of the Beacon department, and even the state police." Stiles said. "For what." Me and Alisha asked at the same time. "Two jogger find a body in the woods." He said. He landed on the ground. "A dead body." I asked. "No, a body of water, yes dumb ass a dead body." He said. I heard Alisha laughing behind me. "Not Funny." I said. "You mean like murdered?" I asked. "No one knows yet, just that it's a girl probably in her twenties." He said. "Hold on, if they found the body, then what are they looking for?" Alisha asked. "That's the best part. They only found half! We're going." Stiles said. I don't like this idea. "I'm going too." Alisha said. "I don-." She cut me off. "Please." She said. "Fine." I mumbled.

Stiles parked the jeep in front of a forbidden to enter in the preserve at night sign. Stiles and Alisha was already out of the car. Mom is so gonna kill us if she finds out about this. Stiles had a flashlight to help us see in the woods. "Seriously doing this?" I asked. "If we wasn't we wouldn't be here." Alisha answered. "You're the one who always bitches that nothing never happens in this town!." He replied. "I was trying to get a good night sleep before practice tomorrow." I said. "It's not like you're going to play." Alisha said. "You know some support would be nice." I said to my sister. "I know, but I don't want too." She stuck her tongue out at me. "Right, because sitting on the bench is such a grueling effort." Stiles said.

Can I smack them both? "No because. I'm playing this year. In fact I'm making first line." I said. I looked over to see Alisha trying to cover up her laughing. "I see you laughing." I said. "Great Joke Scott." She said. "Hey, that's the spirit. Everyone should have a dream. Even if it's an unrealistic one." He said. I could hear Alisha snickering. "Just out of curiosity, which half of the body are we looking for? I asked. "Huh... I didn't even think about that." Stiles said. "And un.. What if the one who killed the body is still out here?" I asked. "Scott stop asking so many questions." Alisha said. "Also something I didn't think about." Stiles said. "It's comforting to know that you planned this out with you usual attention to details!" I said.

I was starting to have trouble breathing. "I know." Stiles said. Alisha turned to look at me, She walked over and took my inhaler out of my jacket pocket and handed it to me, I took a puff. "Thanks." I said. "Maybe the severe asthmatic should be the one who holding the flashlight huh? I said. They just ignore me. I seen that Alisha and Stiles was laying on the ground I went to join them when they got up and started running. "Wait." I yelled. "Come one." Alisha and Stiles said. "Wait up! Stiles, Alisha!." I yelled almost tripping on some logs. "Stay there." I heard one of the officer said. I went and hid behind a tree, Alisha mom is go gonna kill you.

"Hang on, hang on... These little delinquent belongs to me and Melissa McCall." Sheriff Stilinski said. I couldn't hear nothing they was talking about I was watching the whole thing. Sheriff Stilinski turn toward his flashlight toward the way Stiles and Alisha come from. " Scott you're out there? Scott?." He yelled. I was going to step out, but I chose not too. I saw Stiles's dad walking off with them.

I sigh and try to find my way out of here. I heard a noise I turn but saw nothing then all of a sudden dozen of Deers come out of nowhere I dropped my inhaler and fell to the ground covering my face. After the deers was gone I got up and grabbed my phone out of my pocket using the light to try to find my inhaler when I came across the other half of the dead body. I jumped back tripping over my own feet and felling down a slope.

After I stopped rolling I got up in pain and started walking when I heard something that sounded like a growl I turned to see an animal. It run toward me and tackled me to the ground. I tried to crawl away only to feel a sharp pain in my side. I screamed out from the pain. I got free from the animal and started running. I made it out off the wood only to almost be hit by a car. They missed me thank god. I lifted up my shirt to that I was bitten. Blood was dripping down from the bit.

*Alisha's P.O.V*  
I was worried about Scott I walked into his room to make sure he was here. Thank god he is. "Scott time to wake up." I said. "Alright." He mumbled. He was ready in like 5 minutes "Ready to go." He asked. "Yeah." I said. I grabbed my book bag and he grabbed his and we heading out the door to the our bikes.

We made it to the school Scott was chaining up his bike when Jackson pulled in next to him. He got out of the car hitting him with the door. "Dude watch the paint job." He said. "Yo Jackson! Let's go, bro!." Someone yelled. Scott looked at me. "What?" I asked. "I can't believe you're friends with him." He said. After we was done chaining our bikes we walked over to Stiles.

"K let see this thing." Stiles said. "See what?" I asked. Scott raise his shirt up showing us what happen last night in the woods. "Scott what the hell happened?" I asked. "It was to dark to see much, but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf." Scott said. "Wolf?" I said trying not to laugh. "A wolf bit you? No, not a chance." Stiles said. "I heard a wolf howling." He said. "No you didn't." Me and Stiles said. Scott laughed. "What do you mean No I didn't, how do you guys know what I heard?" He asked. "Because California doesn't have wolves not for sixty years." Stiles said. "Really?" Scott asked. "Scott I love you, but sometimes you are just stupid." I asked. He glared at me. "Yes, really. There's no wolf in California." Stiles said.

"Well, if you don't believe me about the wolf, then you're definitely not gonna believe me when I tell you guys I found the body." He said. "What?" I said. "Are you kidding me?" Stiles asked excitedly. "I wish. I'm gonna have nightmares for a month!." Scott said. "Stop being a baby." I said. Stiles couldn't help,but to laughing. "Alright sorry." I said. "That is freaking awesome," Stiles said. Lydia passed by them. "Hey Lydia." I said waving. "Hey Alisha." She smiled. "I mean, seriously, it's the best thing that ever happened in this town, since... the birth of Lydia Martin." Hey, Lydia! You look. like you're gonna ignore me!." Stiles said. "You are the cause of this, you know." He said to Scott "And you couldn't talk her into talking to me." He said looking at me. "Huh-huh." Scott said. "Dragging me down your nerd depth! I'm a nerd by association." Stiles said. I only had one class with Scott and Stiles so we went our serpent ways. Scott stopped me before going with Stiles. "You're going to have to tell him sooner or later." He said walking off.

*Scott's P.O.V*  
I know my sister have a crush on Stiles and honestly I want them to get together I trust Stiles more then I trust any other guys.  
After the Teacher was done talking I was looking at the paper I had on my desk when I heard a phone ring. No one in the class seemed to hear it I seen no one picking up their phones. I looked out the window to see a girl on her phone. "Mom, three calls for my first day is a little over-doing it... Everything except a pen, oh my god I didn't actually forget a pen! Okay okay, I gotta go, love you.." The girl said. I heard them talking throughout the building. They walked into the room.

"Class, this is our new student Allison Argent. Please do your best to make her feel welcome." The principal said. She sit right behind me I grabbed one of my pens and handed it to her. She smiled at me. "Thanks." Allison said. The rest of the class time went by pretty fast.


	2. Wolf Moon 2

*Still Scott's P.O.V*  
I was at my locker when I seen Allison walked to her's I smiled at her and she smiled back. "Aw does Scott have a crush on the new girl." Alisha asked. "Shut up." I said. I heard Lydia talking. "That jacket is appositely killer. Where you get it?" Lydia asked Allison. "My mom was a buyer for a boutique back in San Francisco." Allison said. "And you are my new best friend. Great now I mostly want have a shot with her if she hangs out with Lydia she will soon start hanging out with Jackson. And speaking of Jackson. "Can someone tell me how new girl here for five minutes and already hanging out with Lydia's click?" A girl asked. "Because she's hot.. Beautiful people hang together." Stiles said. "Stiles I'll watch what you say someone already have eyes for her." Alisha said looking at me. "Shut up." I mumbled.

"So, this weekend, there's a party." Lydia said. "A party?" Allison asked. "Yeah, Friday night, you should come. Jackson said. I literally don't like Jackson talking to her. "Uh, I can't, it's family night this Friday.. Thanks for asking. "You're sure? Everyone's going after the game." Jackson said. "You mean like football?" Allison asked. "Football is a joke here. The sport here is lacrosse. We won national champion-ship last 3 years." Jackson said. "Because of a current team captain!." Lydia said. "Well we practice in a few minutes. That if you don't have anything else to do." Jackson said. "Well, I was going to.." Allison started only to have Lydia cut her off. " Perfect! You come!" Lydia said walking away with Allison and Jackson.

"But if you play, I won't have anyone to talk to on the bench! Are you really gonna do that to your best friend? Stiles asked. "I can't sit out again. My whole life is sitting on the side lines This season I make first line. And plus you'll have Alisha to talk to." I said.

*Alisha's P.O.V*  
*Practice*  
I was sitting on the bench. I seen Scott and waved at him he waved back. Lydia came and sit next to me. "Hey Alisha." She said. "Hey." I answer smiling. "This is Allison." Lydia said. "I'm Alisha McCall." I said smiling. "McCall." I heard the coach yelled. He told Scott something, but I couldn't hear him. I saw Scott going to the net oh so the coach put him as a goalie! "Who is that." I heard Allison asked. "Him? That Alisha's brother that all I know. why?" Lydia said. "My twin brother." I said. She smiled. "He's in my English class.

The whistle was blow I see Scott holding his head. Next thing I know is he is hit in the face with a ball. "That not funny stop laughing" I yelled. "Girl McCall zip it or you can leave." Yelled the coach. Scott got back up and caught the balls the was being thrown at him. "That's my brother." I yelled. "He seems pretty good."Allison said. "Yeah, very good." Lydia said. I smiled at them. I see Jackson coming up and shooting. Jackson probably go pissed when Scott caught his ball. "Yeah." I yelled. "This is my friend." I hear Stiles yelled. Allison and Lydia was cheering with me.

*Woods*  
Me Stiles and Scott was walking in the wood we came to look for Scott inhaler. "I don't know what it was! It was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball! And that not the only weird thing. I hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear, smell things." Scott said. "Well when you catches Jackson ball he probably got pissed." I said. You smell things? Like what?" Stiles asked? "Like the mint mojito gum in your pocket and juicy fruit gum in Alisha pocket." Scott said. We reached into our pocket and pulled out exactly what he said would be there. "That creepy." I said. "I don't ever have any mint gum in my." Stiles stopped to look at Scott. "So all this started with the bite!" Stiles said. "What if it's like an infection? Like.. my body is flooding with adrenaline before I go in a shock or something." Scott said.

I looked over at Stiles with a smirk on my face. "Mess with him." I mouth. He smiled back at me. "You know what, I actually think I heard of this it's a specific kind of infection." Stiles said. "Yes I heard of it too." I said. "You guys serious?" Scott asked. "Yup." I replied. "Yeah. I think it's called: lycanthropy." Stiles said. I cough to cover up my laugh. "What is that? Is it bad?" Scott asked. I walked over and stood beside Stiles. "Oh, yeah, it's the worst! But only once a month." Stiles said. "Once a month?" Scott asked. "It's not like a period Scott I promise." I said. I could see Stiles holding back a laugh, Stiles cleared his throat and continue with what he was saying. "Huh-huh. On the night of a full moon." Me and Stiles looked at each other and started howling. Scott looked at us he smacked me in the back of my head and hit Stiles in the chest. Stiles and I busted out laughing. "You're the one who heard a wolf." Stiles said.

"There could be something seriously wrong with me!" Scott said. "Well that nothing new so." I said. Scott looked at me like her wanted to bite my head off. "I know! You're a werewolf! Okay obviously I'm kidding. But if you see me in shop class trying to melt all the silver that I could find it's because this Friday is a full moon. We stopped walking, Scott looked on the ground. "No I could of swear this was it. I saw the body the deer came running. And I dropped my inhaler." Scott said. "Maybe the killer moved the body." Stiles said. "Scott you sure it was here?" I asked. "Yeah." He replied to me.

"If he did I hope he left me inhaler, these thing are like eighty bucks." Scott said. I got down and help Scott look for the inhaler. Stiles tapped me on the shoulder. "What?" I asked. He pointed I turned to see someone standing there. "Um, Scott get up." I said. "Wh-." I cut him off. "Just get up." I said. He got up and turned around to look at the guy standing in front of us. "What are you doing here? Huh? This is private propriety." The guys said. I was scared to talk.

Hum... sorry, man, we didn't know." Stiles said. I grabbed Stiles arms and stood behind him. "Yeah we were just looking for something, but hum, forget it." Scott said. "Can we go." I whispered. The guy throw something at Scott, his inhaler how did he get it? "That was weird." I said. "Alright, come on I have to get to work." Scott said. "Dude, that was Derek Hale! You guys remember, right? He's just a few years older than us." Stiles said. "Remember what?" Scott and I asked. "His family. They all burned to death in a fire like ten years ago." Stiles said. "Wonder what he doing back." Scott asked. "Come on." Stiles said. We followed Stiles out of the wood.

*Scott's P.O.V*  
After I closed up the clinic I went to the bathroom to disinfect the bite, but the bite was completely gone I didn't worry about it I went to feed the cats when I enter they started going wild I was starting to get creep out go I walked out of the room. Second later someone started knocking on the door. I walked to the door to find a crying Allison. I opened the door.

I didn't see it, I took my eyes off the road for like two seconds to change a song on my Iphone, but then this dog, he just came out of nowhere." Allison said crying. "Hey, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright. Do you remember where it happened so I can send animal control to find it." I asked. "No! I mean, yeah, I know where I hit it, but the dog is." Allison said. "Where? Where is it?" I asked. "It's in my car. We run to the the back of her car. When she open the trunk the animal started barking like crazy she jumped back into my arms. You okay? She just frightened." I said. "That makes two of us." She said. "Let me see if I have any better luck."I said. I let her go, I step toward the car and looked at the dog, it calm down.

I picked the dog up and carried her into the clinic. "I think her leg is broken. I seen the doctor do plenty of splints, I can do it myself and gave her pain killer for now." I said. "I have a shirt in my bag." I said. "Oh I don't wanna trouble you." She said. I grabbed the shirt out of my bag." Here." I said. I watched her walk out into the hall. I could see her naked back, I sound like a stalker. I looked away,The dog looked up at me. "What? I didn't see anything." I said. Why am I talking to a dog? God Alisha gonna think I'm weird when I tell her about this. Allison came back into the room while I was working on the dog leg.

"Thanks for doing this. I feel really stupid." She said. "How come?" I asked. "I don't know.. Because I freaked out like a total girl." She said. "You are a girl." I said. "I freaked out like a girly girl and I'm not a girly girl." She said. "What type of girl are you?" I asked. "Tougher than that. At least I thought I was." She said. "Hey, I'd be freaked out too. In fact, I'll probably cry and not like a man either, like the girly girl ever. It'd be pathetic." I said laughing. "Yeah right." She replied. "So... It looks like she's gonna live. And I'm pretty sure she'll even let you pet her now if you want." I said. "I don't think so." Allison said. "Oh come on. You don't want her to sue. This breed is very litigious." I said. I looked at her. "See? She likes you." I said. What?" She asked. "Oh, sorry, you have a eye-lash on your cheek." I said. "From the crying." She said. I took my thump and slide it across her cheek." Thanks." Allison said. I walked her out to her car. " So um, I was wondering, I mean... Is it really family night on Friday? Or do you think maybe you'd like to go to that party with me?" I asked. "Family night was a total lie." She said. "So is that a yes, you'll go?" I asked. "Definitely yes." She said.

*Alisha's P.O.V*  
I was worried about Scott I know he is at work, but I'm pretty sure he was suppose to be home by now. He walked though the door seconds later. "I was worried about you." I said. He had the biggest smile on his face. "Alright what happen?" I asked. "I'm going to the party this Friday with Allison." He said.  
I run up to him and hugged him. "Congrats bro." I said. "And you're going with Stiles." He said. "Stiles won't go with me." I said. "I done told him he taking you you're welcome." He said walking up to his room.


	3. Wolf Moon 3

*school CORRIDOR

I was talking with Scott when Jackson came up slamming Scott locker or whatever shut. "Alright, little man how about you tell me where you getting your juice?" Jackson said. "Jackson leave him alone." I said. Scott looked at me then back at Jackson. "What?" Scott asked.  
"Where are you getting your juice?" Jackson said. "Jackson what are you talking about?" I asked. "He knows what I'm talking about." Jackson said. "Don't you get a attitude with me." I said "My mom does all the grocery shopping." Scott said. I think I know what Jackson talking about, but I know Scott wouldn't do something like that. 

"Now listen, McCall you're gonna tell me exactly what it is and who you are buying it from because there's no way in hell you are out there on the fields kicking our ass without a chemical boost." Jackson said. "Oh, you mean steroids! Are you on steroids?" Scott asked. I couldn't help it I busted our laughing. They looked at me "oh sorry continue." I said. "What the hell is going on with you McCall." Jackson said pushing my brother up against the locker. "Jackson let go." I said. He didn't listen. "What's going on with me? You really wanna know? Well, so would I! Because I can see, hear and smell things that I shouldn't be able to see, hear and smell! I do things that shouldn't be possible, I sleep walking three miles in the middle woods and I'm pretty much convinced that I'm totally out of my freaking mind!." Scott said. 

Why would he tell Jackson that now he gonna think he's crazy. "Scott let's go." I said."You think you're funny? Don't you McCall? I know you're hiding something. I'm gonna find out what it is. I don't care how long it takes." Jackson said hitting the locker next to my brother. "Jackass." I said. 

I sit on the bench with Scott the coach didn't care well mostly because I really don't listen to him when he tells me to move. I think he hates my guts oh well. I heard Stiles run up to us. Scott was getting up to go out of the field. "Scott! Scott, wait up." Stiles said. "Stiles I'm playing the first elimination, Stiles can't it wait?" Scott asked. "Just hold on. I overheard my Dad on the phone. The fiber analysis report came back from LA and they found animal hairs on the body from the woods." Stiles said. "Stiles I gotta go." Scott said running onto the field. "Wait, no, Scott! You're not gonna believe what the animal was it was a wolf." Stiles said. "Are you serious." I asked Stiles. "Yes." Stiles replied. "Does that mean?" I said. "I don't know." Stiles said. 

We watch the game not only was Scott amazing, but he made first line. Stiles told me to bring Scott to his house. So we walked over there. We knocked on his bedroom door. 

He open the door. "Get in. You guys have to see this. I been up all night, reading, website, book all this information." Stiles said. "How much adderal have you had today?" Scott asked. "Don't worry about that." I said. "A lot, doesn't matter. okay just listen." Stiles said. "Is this about the body? Did they find out who did it?" Scott asked. "No, they still questioning people. Even Derek Hale." Stiles said. "Why they asking him." I asked. "Don't know." Stiles replied. "Oh the guy in the woods we saw the other day." Scott said. Yeah, yes but that's not it, okay." Stiles said. "Calm down." I mumbled. "What then." Scott asked. 

Why do I have a bad feeling this is going to end horrible. "Remember the joke from the other day? Not a joke anymore. The wolf, the bite in the woods! I started doing all this reading and Do you even know why a wolf howls?" Stiles asked. "Should I?" Scott asked.  
It's a signal! Ok? When a wolf alone it howls to signals his location to the rest of the pack! So if you heard a wolf howling, that mean others could be nearby, maybe there's a whole pack of them." Stiles said. "A whole pack of wolves?" Scott asked. "No, werewolves." Stiles said. "Werewolves?" I asked. "Yes." Stiles said. "Are you seriously wasting my time with this? You know I'm picking up Allison in an hour." Scott said. "Scott just listen to him." I said. 

"Alisha and I saw you on the field today Scott. What you did wasn't just amazing, alright? It was impossible!" Stiles. "Yeah so I made a good shot." Scott said trying to walk out, but Stiles stopped him. "Scott just listen to him alright." I said. Stiles nodded at me. "No, you made an incredible shot! I mean, the way you move, your speed, your reflexes! People can just suddenly do that over a night! And there's the vision and the senses and don't you even think I notice that you don't need your inhaler anymore.." Stiles said.  
Okay dude, I can't think about this now, we'll talk tomorrow." Scott said. "Tomorrow, what no the full moons tonight Don't you get it?" Stiles said. 

"Guy calm down." I said. The just ignored me. "What are you trying to do? I just made first line, I got a date with a girl Who I can't believe wants to go out with me, everything in my life is somehow perfect, why are you trying to ruin it?" Scott asked. "I'm trying to help! You're cursed, Scott. And full moon won'y only cause physical change, it's also when your blood lust will be at it's peak." Stiles said. "Blood lust?" Scott asked. "Guys this is starting to get creepy." I said. They just looked at me. "Yeah your urge to kill." Stiles said. "I'm already feeling the urge to kill Stiles." Scott said. "Scott remember his dad is a cop." I said. "No helping Alisha." Stiles said. 

"You have to hear this. The changed can be cause by anger or anything that raises your pulse. Alright I've haven't seen anyone that raise your pulse like Allison does! You've got to cancel this date. I'm gonna call her right now." Stiles said. "No a good idea Stiles." I said trying to get the phone away from him. "What are you doing." Scott asked. I'm canceling the date." Stiles said. "No gave it to me." Scott said slamming Stiles into the wall. "Scott stop." I yelled. 

Like always ignored. Scott was about to punch Stiles. "Scott calm down." I yelled. Instead of him punching Stiles he hit his computer chair sending it to the floor. "I'm sorry I gotta go get ready for that party I'm sorry." Scott said leaving. "Stiles are you okay?" I asked. "Yeah." He picked up his chairs. "Um, Stiles." I said. I guessed he seen it too because he turned the chair toward him. "Claw marks." I mumbled. "I'll gotta go alright I'll call you." I said running out the door. 

*Scott's P.O.V*

I can't believe I almost hit my best friend. He probably will never talk to me again. I walked out of my bathroom with only a towel wrapped around me. "Mom!" I jumped back. "Is this a party or a date?" She asked. Alisha walked into my room and sit on my bed. "It's a date." Alisha said.

I looked at her. "Maybe both." I said. "And her name is?" She asked. "Allison." Alisha and I said at the same time. "She's asking me." I said. "I know." She replied. "Allison nice." Mom replied back.

She handed me the keys to the car. "Thank you." I said. "We don't need to have a talk, do we?" She asked. "Mom, I'm not having the safe sex talk with you." I said. I heard Alisha laughing. "I don't think that what she want to talk about." Alisha said. "Oh, my god, No I meant about keeping the tank full... Give me those back!." She said. "She throw the cars at Alisha. "Thanks." She said. Are you serious?" I asked.

"You beat you ass I'm serious, I'm not gonna end up on a reality show with a pregnant 16 years old girl." She said looking and me then at Alisha. "Hey I won't do anything trust me." Alisha said. When I was ready we walked outside to the car. Alisha tossed me the keys. "Thanks." I said. "I wanna talk with you later about what happen at Stiles." Alisha said. I didn't want to argue so I just agreed. We drove and got Allison. "Hey." I said. "Hey." She said smiling. "Hiya." Alisha said making Allison jumped. "I didn't know you was in here." Allison said while laughing. "Sorry I had to give her a ride to the party." I said. "That's fine." Allison said.

We got to the party it to the party Alisha went to find Stiles and me and Allison went to the backyard. I saw Derek in the shadows what is he doing here? "You're okay?" Allison asked. "What? Yeah, I'm fine." I lied. I wasn't fine Derek was here why was he here? Allison held her hand out for me to grabbed. We made our way to the dance floor. 

I started to not feel so good. "You're okay?" Allison asked. "I'll be right back." I said. I walked into the living room "Yo Scott your good?" Stiles asked. I didn't replied I walked out the front door and got into the car and drove off. 

*Alisha's P.O.V*  
I run outside to see if Scott was okay I see him driving down the road. "Did he just leave?" I asked Allison. "Yeah." She said. I see Derek walking over toward us. "Allison, Alisha. I'm a friend of Scott's. My name is Derek." He said. "He is." Allison said. I wanted to say no, but for some reason I replied. "Yes." I said. Derek drove Allison home first. After we drop her off he turn to me. "What's going on?" I asked. "Just be careful." He said. We pulled up to my house I was running in when Stiles run out dumping into me. 

"Where you just with Derek?" Stiles asked. "Yeah he gave me a ride, why?" I asked. "Just get in the car." Stiles said. I got in the car and we head off. We stopped by Allison's. I run out of the car with him. Stiles knocked on the door repeatedly. "Hi, Mrs. Argent... um, You have no idea who we are We're friend of your daughter Look, this is gonna sounds kind of crazy um really crazy actually, you know what, crazy doesn't describe." He wasn't able to finished because her mom called for her  
"Alright, what going on." I asked when we got back into the car. "Your brother a werewolf." Stiles said. "I think I figure that out after the chair." I said. We rode around all night looking for Scott we finally found him walking shirtless down the road. I climbed into the back.

*Scott's P.O.V*

You know what actually worries me the most?" I said. "Me?" Alisha asked. " Yeah you're one of them." I said. "If you say Allison, I'm gonna punch you in the head." Stiles said. "That's not nice." Alisha said. "She probably hates me now." I said. I doubt that. But you might want to come up with a pretty amazing apologies. Or you know you could just tell her the truth and revolt in the fact that you're a freaking werewolf. Okay bad idea.. Hey, we'll get through this." Stiles said "Come on if we have to me and Alisha will chain you up on full moon night. And feed you live mice." Stiles continue. "Live mice?" Alisha asked. "Yes." Stiles replied.

**School**  
Me and Alisha waited for Allison I wanted to wait by myself, but Alisha wouldn't let me. "So what happened? You left me and Alisha. Stranded at the party." Allison said. "It's was for a good reason." Alisha said. "Please be quiet." I said.  
"Yeah, I.. I know, I'm sorry I am. But your going to have to trust me, I had a really good reason." Scott said. "I'm going to go talk to Stiles." Alisha said running off. 

"Did you get sick?" Allison asked me. "I definitely had an attack of something." I answered. I wasn't lying through well a little bit of both truth and lying, but hey she didn't need to know that yet. "Am I gonna get a explanation?" She asked. Well no you not, well not right now anyways. "Can you just find it in your heart to trust me on this one?" I asked. "Am I gonna regret this?" Allison asked. "Probably so is that a yes on a second chance?" I asked. "Definitely yes." Allison replied. "So you two made up?" Alisha asked walking over to us. "Yeah." I said. I heard a car horn. "It's my dad. I'd better go. Bye Scott, Alisha." She said. "Bye." Me and Alisha replied.  
I turned to walk away, but something felt weird I turned to see Allison Father. He was the one who shot me in the woods. "You okay?" Alisha asked. "Yeah." I said. "Let go." I grabbed Alisha and start walking away.


	4. Second Chance At First Line 1

**Alisha P.O.V**

I walked into the Boys locker room don't think like that there no cute boy in here, but Stiles. I was going to talk to my brother. "Girl McCall you can't be in here." Coach said. "I just came to talk to my brother." I said. I find him and soon Stiles joined. "Did you apologize to Allison?" Stiles asked. I nodded my head, but I don't think Stiles saw me. "Yeah." Scott replied. "Stiles." I said. 

"Um." He replied. "Something wrong with him see what it is." I mouthed. He nodded. "So she giving you a second chance or?" Stiles asked. "Yeah." Scott replied. "Yeah? Alright, so everything good!." Stiles said. "Stiles everything no good." I said. "No..." Scott said. "No?" Stiles asked. "Told you." I mumbled. "Remember the hunters. Her dad is one of them." Scott said. "Are you serious?" I asked. Scott nodded. "Her dad?" Stiles asked. "Stiles he just said that." I said. "Shot me." Scott said. I am going to kill him I swear. "Allison's father?" Stiles asked. "Stiles stop." I said. "With a crossbow..." Scott finished. "Allison's Father." Stiles asked. "Yes her father! Oh my god." Scott said. "Scott clam down." I said. "Scott come on snap back, you're okay?"Stiles said. "He didn't recognize you, right? I asked."No I-I-I don't think so?" Scott said. Does she know about him?" I asked walking to stand beside Stiles. "I don't know.. What is she does? It's gonna kill me, man.." Scott said. Is he about to cry? "Just focus on lacrosse. Okay, here Scott take this, this and just focus on lacrosse for now? Okay." Stiles said. 

I was out on the bench watching the Lacrosse practice. I was Scott's turn to go up. He run toward the goal only to be knocked down by Jackson. I see the coach talking to him. I could tell something was wrong. "McCall is gonna do it again! "Coach yelled. Scott started again only this time He knocked Jackson down, Scott fell to the ground also. I jumped off the bench and run over to him. Stiles joined a couple minutes later. "He changing." I whisper. "Scott?" Stiles asked. "I can't control it Stiles, Alisha it's happening!." Scott said. "Get him to the locker room I whispered. "What? Right here? Now? Come on, get up! Alisha help me." Stiles said. 

We helped Scott to the locker room. "Scott you're okay?" Stiles asked. Scott looked up and his ears were Yellow. "Stiles get back." I said. "Get away from me!" Scott yelled. I grabbed Stiles and ran. Scott jumped on top of the locker trying to get to Stiles. "Scott stop." I yelled. Stiles sprayed Scott with a fire extinguisher. Scott finally clam down. "Stiles? Alisha? What happened?" Scott asked. "You tried to kill me and Alisha. It's like I told you before... It's the anger, it's your pulse rising. It's a trigger" Stiles said. 

"Stiles he won't be able to play Saturday." I said. "But that's lacrosse it's a pretty violent game, if you haven't noticed." Scott said. "We noticed." I said. They looked at me. "I'm just telling the truth." I said. "Well, it's gonna be much more violence if you end up kill someone on the field. You can't play Saturday, you're gonna have to get out of the game." Stiles said. "But I'm first line!" Scott said. "Now not the time Scott." I said. "Not anymore." Stiles replied. 

**Scott's P.O.V**  
I walked into my room with Alisha following behind me. "You okay." She asked. "I don't know if I'll be able to do this." I said. "Me and Stiles are here to help." Alisha said. "I didn't mean to try to kill you guys in the locker room." I said. "I know." Alisha replied "Hey, late shift for me again tonight. But I am taking Saturday off to see your first game." Mom said. "Mom not a good Idea." Alisha said. "No, mom, you can't!." Scott said. She looked at us. "I can and I will! Come on one shift isn't gonna break us. Not completely. Hey what's wrong with your eyes? You look like you haven't slept in days!" She said.

Oh it's nothing. I'm just stressed." I said. "Yeah he been busy a lot." Alisha said. "Just stressed? Nothing else?" She asked. I looked over at Alisha. "No." She mouthed. "Homework." I replied. "I mean, it's not like you're on drugs or anything, right?" She asked looking at me and Alisha both. "Right now." I said. "Right now? I'm sorry, what do you mean right now? Have you ever taken drugs? Have you taken drug Alisha." "Have you?" Alisha and I asked. "Jinx!." Alisha yelled. "Idiot." I mumbled. "Get some sleep the both of you." Mom said walking out of the room.  
"Well that went well." Alisha said. "You're getting a video call from Stiles." Alisha said. I walked over and sit in the computer chair with Alisha kneeing beside me.

"Stiles's what up with the gun." Alisha asked. "Can I not have some fun." He said. "What did you find out?" I asked. "Well, it bad, Jackson has a separated shoulder." Stiles said. "Good job." Alisha mumbled. "I can hear you." I said smacking her in the back of the head. I turned back to Stiles. "Because of me?" I asked. "Duh." Alisha said. I smacked her in the head again. "You're mean." She said. "I'm glad I don't have a sister." Stiles said. "But, no he's a tool." Stiles said. "But is he gonna play?" I asked. "They don't know yet. Now they're just counting on you for Saturday." Stiles said. Stiles leaned into the camera. "Stiles what are you doing?" Alisha asked.

"What." I asked. Stiles started typing. It looks like. Then my computer froze. "It look like what?" Me and Alisha asked. My computer unfrozen with stiles text. Someone's behind you and Alisha. "What?" I asked. We turned to see Derek standing in the door way. He walked toward us. "Alisha move." I yelled pushing her out of the way.

He grabbed me and pinned me up against the wall. "Let go of him." Alisha said. "I saw you on the field!" Derek said. "What are you talking about?" I yelled. "Let go of him." Alisha yelled again. "Shut up Alisha." I said. "You shifted in front of them! If they find out what you are, they find out about all of us, then it not just the hunter after us, it's everyone!" Derek said.  
"They didn't see anything, I swear!." I said. "And they won't! Because if you even try to play in that game Saturday, I'm gonna kill you myself. Derek said. He let go of me I turned to look at him, but he was already gone. "You okay." Alisha asked. "Yeah I'm fine." I replied.

**Alisha's P.O.V**

**School Coach's Office**  
I follow my brother everywhere I want to make sure he don't try to kill anyone. I mean he done tried to kill me and Stiles. "What do you mean you can't play the same tomorrow night?" Coach asked. "It mean he not playing duh." I said. "Girl McCall shut up or you can leave me office." Coach said. "I mean... I can't play the game tomorrow night..." Scott said. "Is he serious?" Coach asked looking at me. I nodded. "You can't WAIT to the game tomorrow night!" Coach said. "No, coach, I can't PLAY the game tomorrow night!."Scott said. 

"I'm not following you." Coach said. "Wow." I mumbled. "I'm having some personal issues..." Scott said. "Is it a girl." Coach asked. "Allison." I whisper. Scott looked at me. "No." Scott answered. "Is it a guy? You know our goalie Danny is gay." Coach said. "Yeah, I know, coach, but that's not it." Scott said. "You don't think Danny is a good looking guy?" Coach asked. "I think he good looking but I like girls! But that's not it, anyways!" Scott said. "Is it drugs? Are you doing meth? Because I had a brother who was addicted to meth, you should of seen what it did to his teeth they was all cracked and rotted it was disgusting!' Coach said. 

I swear we done had the Drug talk with mom. Scott isn't doing any drugs. "Oh my god, what happened to him." Scott asked. "That sound horrible." I said. "Is that what this is about? Are you afraid of getting hurt, McCall?" Coach asked. "Trust me he not scared of getting hurt." I said. "No.. I'm having some issues dealing with aggression. "Well here the good new, that's why you play lacrosse! Problem solved." Coach said. "He can't play." I yelled. "Coach Alisha right I can't play the game tomorrow night." Scott said. 

"Listen, McCalls and Girl McCall, part of playing first line, us taking on the responsibility of being first line! Now if you can't shoulder that responsibility, then you're back on the bench until your ready." Coach said. "That not fair." I yelled. "If I don't play the game, you're taking me off first line?!." Scott asked. "McCall, PLAY the game!" Coach said.

*Corridor  
"That's isn't fair." I said. "Mom texted." Scott said. I was about to ask about it when Allison came up. "I'm going to go. Alright bro." I said. "Alright." He said smiling at me. "See you in math." I said.


	5. Second Chance At First Line 2

**Alisha's P.O.V**  
Scott and Lydia was up at the board solve math problem they was talking about something, but I couldn't hear them. "Mister McCall, you're not even close you solving your problem!" The teacher said. 

Me and Scott was at our locker. When Stiles came over to us. "Hey Alisha, Scott come here." Stiles said. "What?" Scott said. "Tell what they're saying." Stiles said. "Can you hear them?" I asked. "Shh." Scott said. "Curfew because of the body." Scott said. "Unbelievably! My dad out looking for a rabid animal while the jerk off who actually killed the girl just hanging out, doing what every he wants." Stiles said. "There's nothing you can do Stiles." I said. "You can't exactly tell you dad the truth about Derek." Scott said. 

"He's telling the truth." I said. "I can do something." Stiles said. "Like what?" Scott asked. "We can find the other half of the body." I said. "This is why I love you sister." Stiles said leaving. "Are you kidding me?" Scott asked. "I'm not kidding." I said. "Hey look." I said pointing over to Allison. Scott walked over toward her I was close behind. "I'm going to go find Stiles I said. "Alright." He said. "If you leave or anything come and get me alright." I said. "yeah." He replied. 

**Scott's P.O.V**  
"Come on Alisha hurry up." I said. "Alright gave me a minute." She said. She was finally done with putting her stuff up. "Where were going?" She asked. "To Derek's." I replied.

**Derek's House**

Derek! DEREK!" I yelled. "Scott calm down." Alisha said. I smelt human blood. I looked to the side of his house. It looked like something been buried there. "Scott." Alisha said. I turned to see Derek standing on the porch. "Stay away from her! She doesn't know anything." I yelled. "Yeah? What if she does? You think you little buddy Stiles can just Google "werewolf" and now you've got all the answers, is that it? You don't get it yet Scott, but I'm looking out for you and your sister." Derek said. "Why are you looking out for me?" Alisha said. "You'll find out soon." Derek said. "Think about that could happen Scott you're out on the field, the aggression takes over and you SHIFT in front of everyone. Your mom, all your friends.. When they see you Everything falls apart." He said. 

**Home**  
I went up to my room Alisha was right behind me. "Is everything okay?" She asked. "Yeah." I said. "You're going to play the game right." She said. "How do you know?" I asked. "Because I know my brother." She said. 

I was fixing up my Lacrosse stick and Alisha was asleep on my bed. Stiles ran in. "Before you talk hold on let me wake Alisha up." I said. I pushed her off the bed. I heard her groan. "Payback little sis." I said. "What did you found? How did you find? Where did you find? And yes I had a lot of adderall, so..." Stiles said. "Stop being loud." Alisha yelled. "I found something at Derek Hale." I said. "Are you kidding? What?" "There was something buried there. I could smell blood." I said. "That's why you look beside Derek's house?" Alisha asked. I only nodded. "That awesome! I mean, that's terrible...Who's blood? Stiles asked. "I don't know. But when we do your dad nails Derek for the murder. Then you and Alisha help me figure out how to play lacrosse without changing. Because there's no way I'm not playing that game." I said. "You will need to see if I scent is the same." Alisha said. "I know that why where heading the the hospital." I said. "Alright." Alisha said. 

**Alisha's P.O.V  
Hospital**  
"Right there." Stiles said. "Good luck." I said. I sit down I was watching Stiles trying to talk to Lydia. He walked over and sit down beside me. He was watching Lydia and Jackson when Scott came and scaring him. "The scent was the same." Scott said. "Alright then let go." I said. "You're sure?" Stiles asked. "Yes!" Scott said. "So he did buried the other of the body on his propriety!" Stiles said. "Which mean?" I asked. 

"Which means we have prove he killed the girl." Scott said. "I say we us it." Stiles said walking off. "How?" Me and Scott asked. Stiles stopped walking and turn to look at us. "Tell me something first Scott. Are you doing this because you want to stop Derek or because you want to play in the game and he said you couldn't?" Stiles asked. "There were bite marks on the legs, Stiles, bite marks!" Scott said. "Okay then we're gonna need a shovel." Stiles said. "We got some at the house." I said. "Alright." Stiles said. 

**Derek's House**  
We waiting until Derek car was out of view. We pulled up we jumped out of the car. I had a flashlight Scott and Stiles had the shovels. "Wait something different." Scott said. "Different how?"Stiles asked. "I don't know let's just get this over with." Scott said.  
"Guys this is taking to long." I said. "Stiles, Alisha right this is taking to long." Scott said. "Just keep going. And it might go faster if Alisha was down here helping." Stiles said. "Bite me." I mumbled. "Stiles what if he comes back." Scott asked. "Then we get the hell out of here." Stiles and I said. "What if he catches us?" Scott asked. "I have a plan for that." Stiles said. 

Oh god one of these day Stiles plans are gonna end up killing one of us. "Which is?" Scott asked. "You probably shouldn't of asked that." I said. "I know." He mumbled. "You and Alisha run on way, I run the other, whoever he catches first, too bad." Stiles said. "Told you, you shouldn't of asked." I said. "I hate that plan." Scott said. "Whoa Stop, stop, stop!." Stiles said. "Alisha come and help us untie this." Stiles said. "Alright." I said. "Hurry." Scott said. "We're trying did he have to tie this in 100 knots." Stiles said. We finally got it untied. They pulled back the bag and we all jumped back in horror. "What the." I said. "What the hell is that?" Stiles asked. "It's a wolf." Scott said. "Yeah we can see that! I thought you said you smell blood! As in human blood." Stiles said. "I told you something was different." Scott said. "He did say that." I said. "This doesn't make sense." Stiles said. "We've got to get out of here." Scott said. "Yeah Alisha help us cover it." Stiles said. 

I walked over when I noticed Stiles was looking at something. "Stiles what are you looking at?" I asked. "What's wrong?" Scott asked. "Do you see that flower?" Stiles asked. "What about it?" Scott asked. "Wolfs bane." I said. "Alisha right, I think it's wolfs bane." Stiles said. "What's that?" Scott asked. "He is so not ready for this." I said. "Haven't you ever seen The Wolf Men?" Stiles asked.  
"No." Scott said. "Lon Chaney Jr? Claude Rains? The original classic werewolves movie?" Stiles asked. "No what?" Scott asked. "Alisha right aagin you're so no prepared for this." Stiles said.  
Stiles walked over and pulled the flower out of the ground with a rope with it. Stiles pulled the rope until it finally ended. "Stiles, Alisha you might want to see this." Scott said. We walked over. The body that once was a wolf was now a girl. 

**The Next Morning  
Stile's P.O.V**  
I walked over to my dad's police car when someone stopped me. "What are you doing?" Alisha asked. "I thought you was my dad for a second." I said. "Well I'm not now what are you doing?" She asked again. "I wanna talk to him." He said. "I wanna come with you." She said.

"Scott would kill me." I said. "Let me go." She said. "Alright." I said. I opened the door she went in with me going behind her. "Okay, just so you know we're not afraid of you." I said. "Well I'm not scared of you be Stiles is." Alisha said. "Your not helping." I said. I looked back at Derek to see he have a look on his face which I don't like. "Okay maybe I am doesn't matter. I just wanna know something the girl you killed, She was a werewolf. She was a different kind wasn't she I mean she can turned herself into a actually wolf and we know Scott can't do that. Is that why you killed her." I said.

"Stiles I don't think he killed her." Alisha said. "What? Are you serious?" I asked. "You can hate me all you want I don't care. Listen to me. I don't think he killed her." She said. "She telling the truth you know." Derek said. "Did you kill her?" I asked Derek. "Why are you so worried about me when it your friend who the problem? When he shifts on the field what do you think there gonna do, huh? Just keep cheering him on? I can't stop him from playing, but you guys can and trust me you want to." Derek said. Me and Alisha was grabbed out of the car. 

"Ow, ow!." I said. "There you two stand. What the hell are you guys thinking?" My dad said. "We're just trying to help." I said. "This look like a son and father conversation, so I'll be going now." Alisha said. I grabbed her. "You are in this about us much as I am, so if am going down we're both going down." I whispered. "Huh-huh okay how about you help me understand exactly how the two of you came across this." Dad said. "We were looking for Scott's inhaler." I said. "Which he dropped when?" He asked. "The other night." Alisha said. "The other night when you two was looking for the first half of the body?" He asked. "Yes." I said. "The night that you guys told me Scott was at home and it was only you two." He asked. "Yes. No! Oh crap!." I said. "Nice going." Alisha said.

"So you two lied to me." He asked. "Actually he did." Alisha said pointing to me. "You lied too." I said. "Alright that depends on how you define lying." Stiles said. "Well I define it as not telling the truth. How do you define it." He asked. "Reclining you body in a horizontal position." I said. "You two get the hell out of here." He said. "Alright." I said grabbing Alisha."


	6. Second Chance At First Line 3

**Alisha P.O.V**

"I can't find anything about wolfs bane being used in burials." Scott said. "Neither can I." I said. "Just keep looking. Maybe it's like a ritual or something, like maybe they buried you as a wolf! Or maybe it's like a special skill, you know, like something you have to learn." Stiles said. "I'll put that on my to do list, but I need to figure out how am I going to play this game tonight?" Scott said. "Maybe it's different for girl werewolves." Stiles said. "Stiles stop." I said. "Alisha right stop it!" Scott said. "Stop what?" Stiles asked. "Stop saying werewolves, stop enjoying this so much!." Scott yelled. "Stiles stop the car." I said. "What no." Stiles said. "Are you okay." Stiles asked. 

"No! No, I'm not! I'm so far from being okay!" Scott said. "You know you're going to have to accept this, Scott, sooner or later!." Stiles said. "I can't..." Scott said. "Stiles surely stop the jeep." I said. Like always they ignore me. "Well, you're gonna have to!." Stiles said. "No I can't breath! Pull Over!." Scott said. "Woah Woah." Stiles said. "Pull over Stiles." I yelled. "Why? What's happening?" Stiles said. "I think he changing pull the fuck over." I yelled. 

Scott grab Stiles bag and opened it. I looked over Scott shoulder. "You kept it." We both said. "What was I supposed to do with it?" Stiles asked. "Get rid of it." I yelled. "Stop the car!." Scott said. I seen his eyes turned yellow. "Stil-." I was cut off. "I am." He yelled.  
Stiles got out of the car and throw the bag as far as he can. "Um Stiles." I said. "Where Scott." He asked. "He took off running into the woods." I said. 

**Scott's P.O.V**  
I don't remember much only thing I remember is getting hit by Allison's car. "Oh my god." Mr. Argent said." He grabbed my shoulder I grabbed him hand for support to help me turn on my back. "Dad? Dad! What the hell are you doing?" Allison asked. "He came out of nowhere Allison!" Mr. Argent said. "Are you trying to kill him?" She asked. I looked at her dad kind of scared. "No, no of course not! He just ran out in front of the drive way!." Mr. Argent said. "I'm sorry, it's my fault I'm sorry." I said. "You're okay?" She asked. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine... I swear. Sorry I hit your car. I was just coming to say hi." I said. "You're sure you're okay? "Mr. Argent asked. 

"Yeah...Yeah. Yeah! Completely! I should go I.. I have a lacrosse game to get to. You're still coming right? I asked. "Of course I'm coming..." She said. "We both are." Mr. Argent said. 

**Locker room**  
I couldn't hear what Jackson and them was say only thing I heard was my last name, but knowing Jackson it was something mean. Stiles and Alisha walked up to me. "You guys gonna try to convince me not to play?" I asked. "I'm not I'm here to say good luck." Alisha said. "I just hope you know what you're doing." Stiles said. "If I don't play, I lose first line and Allison." I said

"Allison not going anywhere! And it one game you really don't need to play!" Stiles said. "I want to play! I want to be on the team, I want to go out with Allison. I wanna set my freaking normal life. Do you get that." I asked.  
I get it. Just try not to worry too much while you're out there, okay?." Stiles said. "Or get too angry." Alisha said. "I got it." I said. "Or stressed." Stiles said. "Yeah, I got it." I said.

"Don't think about Allison being in the stands. Or that her father trying to kill you. Or that Derek trying to kill you. Or the girl he killed. Or that you might kill someone. If a hunter doesn't kill you first!. Sorry, I'll stop. Good luck." Stiles said. "Stiles let go before I kick your ass." Alisha said. 

**Alisha P.O.V**  
I was sitting with Stiles on the bench. "Stiles are you that worried." I asked. "What makes you think I'm worried." He said. "You arebasically eating your glove." I said. "I always do this." He said. "Hey kids." Stiles dad said. "Hey." We said. "So you think you're see any action tonight." He said. "Action? Maybe." Stiles said. He went to go sit by mom mom. "Action? Maybe." Stiles said. He went to go sit by my mom.

I see Scott leaned over breathing hard. "Stiles." I said. "I know I see." He said. "Stiles he shouldn't of did that." I said. When Scott jumped into the air to catch the ball. "I know." Stiles said. Scott made a goal. "Whoa what." Me and Stiles yelled. I hugged Stiles. Did he just hugged me back? Oh my god. "Did the opponent team just delivery passed us the ball?" Coach asked. "Yes I believe so, coach." Stiles said. "Interesting." Coach said. Scott made another goal. Me and Stiles jumped up again screaming "Yes yes." I yelled. I turned and kissed Stiles. "Alisha?" He asked. "Don't ask." I said. "Alright." He said laughing. Scott got the ball running to the net when he stops 3 people from the other team in front of him. "Come on Scott, no no." Stiles said. "He scored." I yelled. 

I see Scott running toward the locker room. "Stiles." I said "Dad what's wrong." Stiles asked. "Stiles we need to get Scott Allison followed him." I said. We run into the locker room to find Scott and Allison kissing. "Remind you of something." Stiles asked. "No comment." I said. "You like me." He kept saying. "Hey Alisha, Stiles." Allison said. "Hey." we said. "I kissed her." Scott said. "We saw." Stiles replied. "She kissed me." Scott said. "We saw that too. It's pretty good, huh? "I-I-I don't know how but.. I controlled it, I pulled it back. Maybe I could so this, maybe it's not that bad." He said. 

"Yeah we'll talk later then!." Stiles said. "What?" Scott asked. "Well there 2 thing one good one bad which on you want?" Stiles asked. "Both." Scott said. "The medical examiner looked at the other half of the body we found." Stiles said. "And?" Scott asked. "Well, keep it simple... Medical examiner determined that the killer that kill the girl was animal, not human, Derek human, not animal, Derek not killer, Derek let out of jail." Stiles said. "Are you kidding?" Scott asked. "No, and here a bigger kick in the ass. My dad identified the dead girl. Both halves. Her name was Laura Hale. "Hale?" Scott asked." "Derek sister." I whisper. "Alisha right Derek sister." Stiles said. "And what's the other news?" Scott asked. "We'll tell you later." Stiles said. "Alright." Scott said.


End file.
